


back in my arms

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: deliverance [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy, Reunions, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: It's always hard to be the one waiting at home.





	back in my arms

It was the sound of the Occlus that roused her. At first she didn’t realize what the sound was, just that she felt at home, and then her eyes flew open. She hauled herself up, quickened by her need to see, to check. Hands on her windowsill, she saw the familiar grey and gold outline of the Occlus in the clearing outside her hidden home.

The ramp lowered, and her eyes confirmed what the force was telling her: Jesse had managed to slip away. She dashed downstairs, using the Force to leap down and soften her landing, mindful of Sidhi inside her. One more month.

The door flew open ahead of her with the Force as her ally and she raced outside, meeting Jesse halfway. She took a flying leap, and his arms wrapped around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, using his utility belt as a perch.

There was a new gash on one side of his head, and she ran her thumb underneath it. His eyes darkened and went stormy, and he shook his head before asking, “Missed me?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, her voice cracking on the single word. Her breathing hitched, and she tucked herself closer to him as he carried her back indoors to settle them both on the couch. She struggled with her emotions, and managed to wrangle them enough to ask, “How was Mygeeto?”

“Bad,” he said, grimacing. “Don’t know what the Chancellor is after there, but the Marines are paying for it. And the cold weather gear can barely handle that damned planet. I’m still cold.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry I can’t be there.” Changing the subject, she asked, “And what about Ringo Vida? There’s been a lot of chatter.”

“Are you still hooked into your information networks? I thought you'd slow down more.” He gave her an aggrieved glance, but Miyala noted him avoiding the question. He’d tell her later if it was important.

“I’ve been feeding information to Zey,” she confirmed. “I’m pregnant, not useless. There’s a lot of holoterminals and datapads all around my- our- room. I’ve still got most of my contacts, so I’ve been hooking smugglers up with distributors and also working with other intelligence brokers.”

He gave her a long look. “I would never think you’re useless, Ala.”

She blinked, and then nodded. “I love you, and I missed you dearly,” she said quietly, moving to sit up in his lap, her hands on his chestplate.

He raised his hands to cup her face, running his thumbs along her cheekbones, and she closed her eyes, sinking into his presence in the Force: solid, unrelenting, warm, and constant. He shivered underneath her, unable to touch the Force but knowing something was happening.

She savored the feeling of his love for her and their daughter in the Force, pulling Sidhi with her, showing their unborn child the love her father had for her. She pushed her own love for him back through the Force, knowing he could feel it, showing him the best she could the depth of her emotion. There was a sense of freedom she hadn’t felt from him before, and she made a note to ask him later before she opened her eyes, returning to the tangible world.

She opened her eyes to see his own glossy with tears. “I love you,” she repeated, and he nodded jerkily before leaning down to kiss her.

She might live in this house, but Jesse was her home. Tears that she had struggled to contain slipped over her cheeks as their lips met. He pulled back slightly, but only to kiss away her tears, and then place dozens of kisses over her face before gently nudging her back so he could push her shirt up, tearing his gloves and gauntlets off so he could run his hands over her swollen stomach.

Sidhi kicked back, and Jesse leaned down to kiss her stomach, his fingers tapping the taut skin. “Soon,” he murmured, his breath fanning out across her skin. He sat back up to kiss her again, and then pulled her into an embrace, tucking her under his chin. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat as his hands traced her stomach, her cheek resting on the cold plastoid.

“How long are you here for?”

The question slipped out of her and she regretted it immediately.

He was silent, and then he answered, “Four days. And then I’m headed to Mandalore. Koyi is going to meet me there, and then I’ll fake my death and leave.”

“Four days,” Miyala repeated, sitting up. She kissed him, long and deep, and then said, softer, “I guess we should make them count.”


End file.
